Over the Phone
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Holly is away at a conference but that doesn't stop Gail missing the good Doctor, resulting in a late night phone call to relieve their shared tension.


_Author's Note: Taken from a Tumblr prompt - Gail/Holly and a phone call. I hope you enjoy the shameless smut ahead!_

* * *

Gail walked through the house slowly, sipping water from the glass in her hand as she padded across the carpeted floor towards the bedroom, her heart heavy in her chest.

"Hey Baby," Gail murmured softly, smiling as she lifted the phone to her eat, listening to the sound of Holly's soft voice coming through the speaker. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Gail." Holly answered quietly, her voice soft and gentle as she spoke, an edge of tiredness floating through in the crackle of her voice. "I never thought I'd feel this way after only a day being away from you."

"We've done our time apart." Gail answered with a shrug of her shoulders despite knowing that Holly couldn't see the action. "I think we're just trying to make up for it."

Holly hummed softly in the back of her throat, closing her eyes to imagine the shimmer of Gail's bright blue orbs, the flush spreading across the woman's pale cheeks as a smile covered her lips. "I thought that's what we were doing last week."

"Oh, that was a different type of making up." Gail purred softly, reclining on Holly's bed, feeling her head sink into the woman's pillows as she stretched out across the mattress. "A type of making up that I really liked."

"I liked it too." Holly admitted quietly, biting down on her bottom lip as memories fluttered across her mind. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me neither," Gail murmured, her voice rough with desire, her mind filling itself with memories and fantasies of Holly's fingers and her mouth. "I don't think I can wait until you come home Hol."

"You can't?" The dark haired woman asked, sliding her tongue across her lips as she looked sideways at the little clock sitting on the hotel's bedside table. "What do you want me to do about it?"

A thrill rushed down Gail's spine, pulses of heat radiating across her nerves until they settled in the pit of her stomach. "What do you think you can do about it?" She asked in reply, closing her eyes to enjoy the low husk of Holly's voice through the phone's speaker as she began to run her fingers across the covered skin of her thigh.

"You know what I can do." Holly answered. "The question is whether you want me to do it or not."

"I want it." Gail said quickly, barely bothering to hide the desperation in her tone, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her thigh. "Please Holly."

Holly hummed softly, listening to the hitch in Gail's breathing as she imagined the flush covering the woman's pale cheeks. "What are you wearing?"

"My uniform," Gail answered her lips twisting into a smirk at the sound of Holly's sharp intake of breath. "Without the vest though."

"Good." Holly murmured, dragging her nails across her stomach in thought. "Take off your shirt and your pants Babe."

Gail chuckled as she pushed the button on her phone to change it to speaker as she sat upright to unbutton her shirt, rolling her shoulders backwards to slide the fabric of her body. Holly listened to the rustle of clothing through the phone, picturing the sight of Gail's pale skin appearing before her eyes, the blue fabric of the shirt contrasting beautifully with the woman's pale flesh. "You know," Gail mumbled conversationally as she slid off the bed to undo the buckle of her belt and pop the button of her pants before sliding the zipper down. "This is the first time I've ever done something like this."

"Something like what?" Holly asked, tilting her head to the side questioning regardless of the fact that Gail couldn't see the movement.

"Something like phone sex." Gail answered as she pushed her trousers down her thighs and stepped out of them, folding them neatly before sitting back on the bed. "I've never wanted someone like this before."

"That…" Holly paused, swallowing hard as her heart shuddered in her chest. "Thank you."

"So," Gail hummed, biting her lip as she leaned backwards to rest against the pillows. "What next?"

"You're in your underwear right?" Holly asked, shaking her head as she pushed her t-shirt over her head, muffling her voice for a minute before lying back against the headboard of the bed in her bra. "I want you to cup your breasts like I would."

Gail's cheeks burned red as she lifted her hands to her chest, feeling the soft silk of her bra slide underneath her fingertips as she cradled her breasts in the palms of her hands. They rested lightly in her palms, ample handfuls without being swollen and ungainly – Holly loved the way that they felt in her hands, her fingers curled around the mounds, squeezing and kneading gently as she peppered kisses across Gail's shoulders.

"Are your nipples hard Gail?" Holly asked her voice rough with desire as pictured the woman's body in her mind. "Run your fingers over them for me baby."

The dark haired woman listened to the hitch in Gail's breathing, the sound pulsing through her mind in accompaniment to the image of Gail's pale fingers against her bra, flicking across her nipples teasing them roughly.

"Pinch them for me Baby, I want you to roll them between your fingers, just the way that I know you like." Holly husked into the microphone, moaning as she brushed her fingers across her breasts, squeezing her nipple hard before scratching her nails across her stomach. "That feels good, doesn't it baby?"

"Yes." Gail answered breathlessly, pinching her nipples hard, rolling them between her fingers as Holly requested. "Please Holly."

The woman's blue eyes fluttered as she pinched and rolled her nipples through the fabric of her bra, feeling the sensitive skin rub across the silk, sending sparks of desire running down her spine. Holly listened to the sound of Gail's moans, luxuriating in the sound of the woman's unconcealed desire and need, taking in the soft sound of Gail's pants as she pictured the woman's body in her mind – pink nipple capped breasts, a smooth white stomach and rippled with the muscles concealed by skin flowing down into soft hips and strong thighs.

"Do you know what I would be doing if I was there in bed with you?" Holly asked rhetorically, running her tongue across her lips as she spoke, listening for the answering grunt from Gail's mouth. "I'd have your nipples between my lips by now; I'd be sucking on them just the way that you like, flicking them with my tongue and biting down on your breast before sliding down your stomach. You know that I love the way that you taste. I don't think I could fuck you without sucking on your clit just to get a taste of your pussy."

Gail's answer came in the sound of a desperate moan, her hips rocking upwards sharply as her fingernails dug down into the skin of her chest. "Please Holly, I need more."

"You know," Holly murmured softly. "I love that you ask when you could just take."

Gail moaned desperately, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to force the sound down her throat, feeling it reverberate through her body. "You make it better."

Holly smirked, picturing Gail's hands on her chest, fingers pulling roughly at her nipples. "Take your bra off for me baby, I want you naked when I take you, all that skin revealed for my eyes."

The blonde haired woman moaned, pushing her back off the bed in order to slide her hands underneath her body and unclasp her bra, sliding it down her body. Gail licked her lips as she looked at the phone, smirking as she flicked it over onto the camera function before holding it over her body looking coyly upwards into the camera as she clicked the button. "Look at your phone." She husked softly as she placed the phone back on her pillow.

Holly's eyebrows furrowed, feeling the phone in her hand vibrate as she flicked it onto speaker before tapping the menu to see a message from Gail. Holly opened the message quickly, her breathing hitching at the sight – Gail's body stretched out across the surface of her bed, breasts bared to the camera with her left hand curled around her breast, fingers pinching her nipple – a pulse of desire sliding through her nerve endings at the sight. "Fuck Gail." Holly groaned, scraping her nails across her stomach to ground her body. "Fuck you're beautiful."

"Please Holly," Gail whispered, digging her teeth down into her bottom lips as she scraped her nails down the length of her torso. "I need more."

"You need my fingers between your legs don't you?" Holly asked licking her lips at the memories of running the pads of her fingers across Gail's dripping pussy, feeling the woman's swollen lips underneath her fingers before plunging them inside her body. "You want them buried up inside your pussy, don't you, fucking you hard."

"Yes." Gail answered with a moan, scratching her nails across her thighs as she rocked her hips upwards into the air. "My panties are soaked Hol."

"Are you dripping for me Babe?" Holly asked her voice low as she licked her lips at the thought of burying her tongue between Gail's thighs.

"Yes." The blonde haired woman moaned her eyes fluttering closed as Holly's voice sank into her ears, sliding through her veins to throb in her clit.

"Take your panties off baby," Holly whispered softly, biting down on her bottom lip. "I want to you to touch yourself for me, slide your fingers inside your pussy and tell me how wet you are."

Gail lifted her hips off the bed, pushing her panties down with her fingers before kicking them off the ends of her ankles. Her right hand slid down her body slowly, fingertips stroking along her abdomen, feeling the muscles contracting underneath her skin. The woman's fingers slid along the ridges of her hipbones, stroking teasing before settling between her thighs.

"My fingers are drenched." Gail groaned bucking her hips upwards into the press of her fingers, feeling the pads slip over her clit before circling around her entrance teasingly.

"Go inside baby," Holly instructed softly, digging her fingertips into the fleshy skin of her thigh. "I'm right here with you."

Gail moaned loudly, pushing the tips of two fingers inside the tight opening to her body, probing lightly before pulling away to swirl around her clit. She repeated the pattern of movements for minutes on end, building the need inside her chest until she pressed her fingers inside her body swiftly, a moan rising out of her chest as her pussy clenched around her fingers. "Fuck," The woman groaned loudly, her hips pushing upwards into her hand as she rocked against her fingers. "I'm so wet."

Holly grunted in reply, thrusting two fingers easily inside her pussy, rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit in order to dampen the need pulsing through her veins. "I want you to rub your clit for me baby," She instructed softly. "Caress it with your fingers as you fuck yourself for me, can you do that baby?"

"Yes." Gail answered her left hand drifting down her body to slide between her thighs, slipping underneath the palm of her right hand to allow the tip of her index finger to slide through her wetness and trace across her swollen lips to her clit.

Gail's hands worked in tandem – her right thrusting inside as her left swirled endless figures of eight around her clit. The right thrust inside as the left swirled away from the tip of her clit only to press over the point when her fingers pulled out of her cunt. The pattern worked Gail towards the edge of her orgasm quickly, her words dissolving into pleading moans of Holly's name and soft pants intermixed with harsh grunts.

Holly closed her eyes, letting the sounds wash over her body as she worked her hand between her thighs, fingers thrusting inside hard the heel of her hand pushing against her clit as she rocked back against the thrusts of her fingers. "Come for me Gail." Holly murmured softly, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to contain the volume of her moans. "Come with me."

Holly's tone pulsed through Gail's veins, her hips bucking desperately as her pussy clenched around her fingers, trapping them inside her body as she screamed through her orgasm – Holly's name on the tip of her tongue.

Gail roused to the sound of Holly's soft pants in her ear and the thundering beat of her heart in her chest. "Fuck baby." She groaned as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, bringing them to her mouth to clean the come off them before collapsing back into the pillows. "That was… Fuck."

The other woman laughed in reply, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into the pillows of the hotel bed. "Just think how much better it'll be when I get back."

"Oh, I am." Gail answered her voice a soft purr. "You better get some sleep now as you're not getting any tomorrow night."

"I can't wait." Holly murmured. "I love you."

Gail smiled turning onto her side to wrap her arms around Holly's pillowcase, bringing it to her nose to breathe in the scent of the other woman's skin. "I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." Holly whispered softly as her eyes fluttered closed, listening to the sound of Gail's breathing softly and evening out before clicking the end call button on her phone and stretching out underneath the duvet.


End file.
